


喜欢姐姐

by lalalasixturbo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalasixturbo/pseuds/lalalasixturbo
Summary: 过度偏激姐控灿x暗恋灿烈姐姐嘟咧咧好坏小盆友千万不要学他！





	喜欢姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠内含qj情节 确认接受后阅读  
> 食用愉快✔

喜欢姐姐。

 

姐姐长得很漂亮。姐姐的手是柔软而温暖的。姐姐身上的香水味，像草莓蛋糕一样甜美。姐姐是世界上最美好的存在。

 

如果可以，想一辈子都和姐姐在一起。

 

但是朴灿烈知道那不可能。

 

姐姐会谈恋爱，会结婚，会把柔软而温暖的手给别的男人牵。朴灿烈不知道那一天到来时他该怎么办，他还没有做好心理准备，他只希望那一天能够晚点到来。

 

刚刚大学毕业的朴灿烈终于如愿成为了电视台的实习生，然而比他大三岁的姐姐，已经是非常优秀的主播了。朴灿烈努力追着姐姐的脚步，想离姐姐近一点，更近一点。

 

同事中不是没有姐姐的追求者，只是一直专注于工作的姐姐都委婉的拒绝了。但朴灿烈却警惕地意识到，一起进电视台实习的，那个叫都暻秀的家伙，貌似是暗恋着姐姐。

 

如果说是怎么发现的，其实也没有特别明显的证据。暗恋嘛，总是小心翼翼地，生怕在喜欢的人面前露出马脚。但是，眼睛是不会骗人的。那家伙总是飘向姐姐的、充满恋慕之情的目光，分明就是喜欢着姐姐。

 

朴灿烈对于都暻秀，有一半是理智的理解，毕竟姐姐那么漂亮，性格又温柔，被喜欢是很正常的事，可是另一半则是不理智的愤恨，因为姐姐并不知道都暻秀喜欢着她，别说委婉的拒绝，完全都不会避嫌，经常非常亲密地以前辈的身份指导他工作。

 

那个戴着黑框眼镜、看起来呆呆傻傻的小个子男人，似乎对此很受用的样子，总是在姐姐凑近时就忽然红了脸，慌张的连话都说不利索。

 

呵，真可笑，那样青涩的感情白痴，姐姐是根本不会喜欢他的吧。朴灿烈冷眼旁观着一切，其实只是在自我安慰罢了，为了不让其他同事知道他们的姐弟关系，姐姐在工作期间总是刻意表现的很疏离，可能为了弥补对朴灿烈的忽视，反而对与他同期的实习生格外上心。

 

可是姐姐啊姐姐，为什么越亲密的人越觉得无论怎样冷落或者伤害，对方都一定会觉得无所谓，还是说我长大了，你便不再把我当做你最宠爱的弟弟，而只是有着血缘关系的普通同事？

 

朴灿烈的怨念助长着他的妒火，他只希望都暻秀不要通过实习。但是他的愿望落空了，都暻秀以非常优秀的表现，和朴灿烈一起顺利地开始了正式的工作。

 

实习期结束的那晚，台里举办了一个小型的庆祝会。大家都喝了酒，朴灿烈喝的尤其多，他看着姐姐亲切的和那家伙交谈，却对自己不闻不问，心里的酸水就满满的溢出来，于是烧酒一杯接一杯的往肚里灌，全然忘了身为职场新人的他酒量明明差的要命。

 

尽管姐姐那样对待自己，对姐姐的爱也是永远不会变的，而全部的恨，就只好转移到了都暻秀的身上。

 

姐姐也喝了点酒，漂亮的脸蛋红扑扑的，甜甜的微笑着，微醺的姐姐的迷人程度是平时的一百倍呢，姐姐的身影在眼前变成了两个，三个，更多个。

 

朴灿烈彻底醉了。

 

醉眼朦胧间他恍惚地看到都暻秀和姐姐的手紧紧地牵在一起，姐姐在对那人笑，都暻秀的手放到了姐姐的腰上，他们对视，然后亲吻，姐姐笑眼弯弯，对他说，灿烈啊，姐姐找到爱情了哦。

 

姐姐就要离开灿烈了哦。

 

不，不要。姐姐为什么不可以选择爱我呢。姐姐你不要离开我。朴灿烈慌乱地伸出手在空中胡乱地抓着。杀掉那小子吧，剁掉他摸过姐姐的那只手，挖出他一直看着姐姐的那双眼睛，那样姐姐就不会离开我了吧。

 

然而姐姐的身影就那么凭空消失了，只剩下都暻秀越来越近的脸。

 

朴灿烈猛然惊醒。原来刚才的一切只是一个梦。

 

他睁开眼睛，眨了眨，都暻秀的脸贴的自己很近，他脸上没有什么表情，正非常专注地用一块湿毛巾擦朴灿烈的脸。

 

都暻秀和朴灿烈对视了一下，微微直起身子，"啊，灿烈，你醒了。"

 

"这是哪？"朴灿烈哑着嗓子问。他环顾四周，自己正躺在汽车后座上，狭小的车内空间根本塞不下自己，他的头抵在车门上，双腿非常憋屈地保持着蜷缩的姿势。

 

"这是我的车。"都暻秀道，"现在已经很晚了，庆祝会已经结束了，但你喝的太醉醒不过来，宥拉姐就拜托我把你送回家。我还是今天才知道，灿烈你原来是宥拉姐的弟弟啊，之前你从来没有说起过呢。"

 

听到姐姐的名字，朴灿烈瞬间清醒了不少，愤怒的火光再一次在他的眼中燃烧。姐姐也是这家伙可以叫的吗，那是他的姐姐，是只能属于他一个人的姐姐，可怕的噩梦里的场景在脑海中浮现，"西八，你应该称呼宥拉前辈，你这个没礼貌的小子！"

 

"啊，抱歉…"都暻秀慌乱道，"但是宥拉姐说我不用那么客气的……"

 

这句话无疑是在为朴灿烈心中的怒火填柴，他直直地盯着对方的双眼，突然问道："暻秀啊，你喜欢宥拉姐吧？"

 

都暻秀一下子变得更慌乱了，手里的毛巾都在发抖，话也说不利索："啊，那个…宥拉姐她是很好的前辈…工作上一直提供着帮助……"

 

"别逃避重点，"朴灿烈冷冷道，"你喜欢她，我早就看出来了。细心的照顾我也是为了讨好她吧，可你看看你这蠢样子怎么可能会被怒那喜欢，她只把你当做总是需要麻烦前辈的笨蛋后辈，明白吗？

 

"就算…就算这样……"都暻秀似乎是用上了全部的勇气，咬了咬牙闭上眼睛决绝地说道，"我也会一直喜欢宥拉姐的！"

 

"好啊你，你这小子…"朴灿烈的眼神几乎要把都暻秀点着了，"那要怎样才肯让你放弃？杀掉你吗？把你的脖子掐断怎么样？"

 

他真的伸出手去摸都暻秀的脖子，纤细的脖颈，脆弱的颈动脉，突突跳动着的血管。

 

都暻秀微不可闻地哼嘤了一声，惊恐地往后退去，但却被朴灿烈捉住手臂，粗暴地拉进了车内，他把车门锁上，翻身把都暻秀压在了身下，顺手把车内的灯关上。

 

车外正值深夜，车内顿时一片漆黑。

 

"灿烈你…你还没醒酒啊……"都暻秀徒劳地挣扎着，断断续续地说，朴灿烈却只是冷笑，也许部分是源于酒精的作用，但更重要的原因是他真的积攒了太多、太多的恨意，他痛恨一切想把姐姐带离他身边的人，哪怕只是在心里想想他也绝不准许。

 

"刚才是碰了这里吧？"他又一次伸出手抚摸都暻秀的脖颈，满意地听到都暻秀再一次不受控制地发出奇怪的声音，"脖子很敏感呢，"于是朴灿烈顿时想出了一个更好的主意，"突然不想杀掉你了，"他灿烂地笑起来，那笑容在此刻的都暻秀眼里简直就是恶魔的微笑，"强奸你吧？把你弄脏吧？把糟糕的样子拍给怒那看吧？那样的话怒那就绝对不会喜欢上你了……"

 

都暻秀的瞳孔猛然紧缩，他想要高喊救命，但朴灿烈死死地捂住他的嘴，"敢叫出来的话就杀掉你，别忘了我刚刚才决定不掐断你的脖子。"

 

他解开都暻秀的领带，揉成一团粗暴地塞到都暻秀因为恐惧而微张的嘴里去，都暻秀"呜呜"几声，眼里全是泪，再也发不出声音。

 

都暻秀的衣服穿的很齐整，衬衫纽扣扣到最顶上一颗，朴灿烈解了几个后终于失去了耐性，索性用力一扯，剩余的纽扣全部被扯开，赤裸的上身暴露在空气里。两粒乳头小小的，淡褐色，没有腹肌，小腹处只有白嫩软肉，朴灿烈随意捏了几下，手感很好，他俯下身去咬都暻秀的乳头，被堵住嘴巴的身下人立刻剧烈地战栗起来。

 

"你真的很敏感，"朴灿烈像是发现了什么宝藏，一脸玩味地说，"脖子，乳头，肚子，腰，随便摸哪里你都抖的不行。"他慢条斯理地把胸前的两粒舔到发硬，轻微红肿着颤颤巍巍地立在空气里，才去脱都暻秀的裤子。

 

"呜呜呜……"都暻秀徒劳地哼嘤着，因为被塞着东西嘴巴根本合不上，口中的津液顺着嘴角往下流。朴灿烈把腰带解开，手伸进裆里去，隔着内裤揉都暻秀已经半勃的性器，把那鼓鼓的一团揉的越来越硬，"很爽吧？"他问，"想不想叫出来？"都暻秀没法回答他，仰着脖子头抵在车门上，双腿一下又一下地蹬着车顶。

 

朴灿烈终于拿出了都暻秀嘴里的领带，大手覆着都暻秀的性器飞快地撸动着，故意刺激敏感的龟头，看性器前端不断地吐出粘液。都暻秀眼前一片空白，随着朴灿烈撸动的节奏"呃呃啊啊"的叫着，临到快要射了朴灿烈突然堵住铃口，都暻秀几乎快要哭出来，睁着泛着泪花的大眼睛求朴灿烈让他射，朴灿烈却突然来了兴致，他觉得很有必要在此刻下个赌注。

 

"赌一下你对宥拉姐到底有多爱吧，暻秀？坚持不射出来就准许你喜欢怒那，可以吗？坚持的住吗？"

 

都暻秀带着哭腔哀声道："不…不要…求你了…要射…要射出来啊……快让我射吧……"

 

朴灿烈于是便松开了，看着手里的性器吐出白浊，而都暻秀也像失了全部力气一般软软地瘫在车座里。

 

朴灿烈嘲笑道："果然，对怒那的爱根本经不住考验呢，就凭这样也好意思喜欢她吗？"

 

都暻秀哪还有力气反驳，双眼无神地盯着车顶，朴灿烈可不想只帮这家伙手淫，他掰开都暻秀的双腿架在肩上，一条腿跪在车座上，另一条站着，都暻秀的腰悬空着，裤子并内裤一起褪在腿弯。

 

朴灿烈用沾满都暻秀刚刚射出来的精液的手往都暻秀的股缝探去，紧涩的甬道甚至很难伸进去一根手指，他蘸着精液用手指捅了几下，都暻秀就剧烈地战栗起来。

 

"不要…疼……求你了，放过我吧……" 朴灿烈置若罔闻，好不容易塞进去一根手指，他又接着加了一根，两根手指在都暻秀的体内模仿着性交的动作进进出出，带出黏糊糊的肠液，都暻秀急急地喘息，像是快要背过气去，朴灿烈的指节刮蹭过一点，他立刻尖利地叫了出来。

 

"原来在这里啊……"朴灿烈立刻开始反复地磨蹭那一点，都暻秀连喘带叫，哭着求他，"别…不要了……"

 

"明明就是想要，"朴灿烈伸出另一手去摸了摸他因刺激而再一次硬起来的性器，"被人用手指插后面都能硬，你真的是很敏感。"

 

待到三根手指已经能够顺利地在后穴进出，朴灿烈终于抽出手，解开自己的腰带随意地撸了几下性器，然后就对准尚未完全合上的肉洞插了进去。

 

都暻秀还没适应体内突然的空虚感，后穴就突然被粗大的异物塞满，撕裂的痛感让他猝不及防地尖叫起来。朴灿烈把手指塞进他的喉咙里去，那刚刚进入过都暻秀体内的手指表面满是他的精液和肠液，手指在都暻秀的嘴里搅啊搅，都暻秀忍不住想要干呕，叫声也变成了痛苦的呜咽声。

 

朴灿烈一手扶着都暻秀放在他肩头的腿，用力地顶撞起来，都暻秀娇小的身材被撞的乱晃，头不停地撞在车门上，腿踢着车顶，整个人被掰成最适合插入的角度，淫乱的水声伴随着都暻秀的呻吟在深夜的车内回荡着。

 

朴灿烈的性器尺寸傲人，初次被进入的甬道窄的要命，简直要把朴灿烈直接夹射。"别那么紧，你想把我夹断吗？"朴灿烈拍着都暻秀的屁股凶他。

 

都暻秀不停地摇着头，他只希望尽快摆脱这种酷刑，但是朴灿烈不肯轻饶他，操的一下比一下狠，顶着他的敏感点抽出来又整根塞进去，都暻秀双腿绷紧，浑身都在痉挛，他觉得自己就要被捅穿，"啊啊…不行…太深了……插到底了……"

 

"没有啊，我看你这个小嘴不是吃的挺好的吗，再长几厘米也完全塞的下吧。"朴灿烈俯身又去咬都暻秀的乳头，用舌尖舔弄那过度敏感的小点，下身和上身的多重刺激之下都暻秀根本无法自持，尖叫着又一次射了出来，精液洒在小腹上，白白黏黏的一滩。

 

"你被操开的样子真的好色情，"朴灿烈盯着都暻秀混沌的双眼和微微张开流着津液的嘴巴，"明明平时一副纯情处男的模样，连和怒那说话都会脸红，但是第一次被插就骚成这个样子，果然你是天生该被男人操的吧？这么淫荡的样子真想给怒那看看呢。"

 

朴灿烈也快要高潮了，扯着都暻秀的双腿又用力地往深处顶了几下，就全部射在了紧致的后穴里，性器抽出来时充血肿胀的肉洞还合不上，精液里混着血丝往外流，都暻秀虚脱地躺在车座上，双眼空洞地盯着车顶，一点起身的力气都没有了。

 

朴灿烈提上裤子，拿出手机，对准尚处在高潮余韵里的都暻秀，按下了拍照键。"咔嚓""咔嚓"，深陷情欲的脸，红肿挺立的乳头，以夸张姿势分开的双腿，还有汩汩流出精液的后穴，全部都被拍了下来。

 

"把你被操过的样子发给怒那，这个样子的暻秀怒那肯定不会喜欢了吧？暻秀淫荡的样子会让怒那非常惊讶吧？"

 

都暻秀紧闭着眼睛，带着哭腔低声祈求道："求你了…不要…不要发啊……你想做几次都可以，千万不要发给宥拉姐……"

 

"你还真是欲求不满啊，被玩射了两次都没有满足，放心，照片是不会流传出去的，我只是想给怒那看一下而已，阅后即焚，"朴灿烈按下了发送键，"该怎么跟怒那解释呢？是‘请欣赏淫魔暻秀吧’还是‘电视台新人的色情程度真是让人惊讶’，哪一个比较好呢？"

 

还没等他想好要配什么文字，朴宥拉就回复了他。

 

「🤭🤭本来还想打电话问你怎么还不回家的…灿烈你是和暻秀恋爱了吗💞？恭喜恭喜呀🎉！不过🤨就算要玩这种情趣也要看准了人再发啊笨蛋弟弟！！快去和你的小男友道歉😤！！！还有，下次一定要带套子啊知道吗！要做个体贴的男友才对啊😡！！！」

 

朴灿烈目瞪口呆地盯着手机屏幕。

 

不不不，不是那样的啊，姐姐！我才没有和这个臭小子恋爱！我喜欢的明明只有你啊！！！

 

这可是一个一时半会没办法解释清楚的天、大、误、会。

 

 

 

end.


End file.
